kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Roku O Mi
'Roku O Mi''' is a General and vassal of Great General Tou. He used to be the 1st Army Commander in the Late Great General Ou Ki's Army. Appearance He has a small goatee similar to Ou Ki's own and a warrior's build along with a normal expression on his face. Personality He is a very determined man as he rallies his troops to do whatever it takes to reach the Zhao. Roku O Mi is deeply loyal to his lord as he went berserk upon hearing news of Ou Ki's death. He snapped with impatience at the word of the Zhao-Qin alliance and was ready to kill all the Zhao present. History It is assumed that he has served in Ou Ki's battles in the past and has worked his way past being a 1000-man commander. As the commander of the 1st army, he is in charge of leading 20,000 troops into battle. He now serves as a General in Great General Tou's Army. Story Training Arc Roku O Mi is first seen, prior to the battle, with Ou Ki and the other vassals after their training session. He is placed in charge of the 1st army of Qin. The night before the forth day, at the meeting between Mou Bu and Ou Ki, he almost got in a fight with the Qin general for not obeying Ou Ki's wishes to have a seat and is placed under Mou Bu's command along with the other commanders so they can attack the Zhao headquarters at once. On the fourth day of battle, his army charges at the Zhao headquarters some moments after Mou Bu's own, catching the Zhao by surprise. When he makes it to the mountain where the Zhao HQ is situated, he urges his men on to climb over any corpses in their way. Following Mou Bu's orders to pursue the Zhao forces into the mountainous region. That night Kan Ou's army camps with Roku O Mi's own army, after failing to engage enemy forces before nightfall. His army arrives too late to save Kan Ou's forces and absorb the survivors into their ranks. His army fought against Man Goku's and suffered great casualties but Man Goku lost twice the number of men Roku O Mi did. Alliance Arc At the royal palace, he was angry at the Zhao-Qin allliance and was ready to kill the Zhao present at the word of the Qin chancellor Ryo Fui. Coalition Invasion Arc A few months after the Sanyou Campaign, Roku O Mi arrives with Kan Ou near the eastern mountains, investigating the Zhao, Chu and Wei regions. Meeting both Shin and Mou Ten, he talks about the network they have to keep watch against the other states. Battle of Kankoku Pass During the Coalition War at Kankoku Pass, Rokuomi was stationed at the right side of the Kankoku Pass under general Tou. Roku O Mi and Kan Ou were sent to charge the 1st army of Chu led by Rin Bu Kun. With great fury, he broke through unit after unit of Chu troops to arrive at the Chu general's position before engaging him in a duel. On the 15th day of the battle, both commanders were presumed dead, but they survived and returned to make a surprise attack on Chu general Ka Rin's 2nd army's rear. Choyou Campaign Arc Roku O Mi was one of the generals who went into the battle against Wei. Ou Hon came up as a tactic with using Tou as a bait and 3 armies attacking without communication. Although Roku O Mi was against this, the Qin still went with this tactic. He was one of the 3 commanders of the armies, while the others were Shin and Ou Hon. Abilities An able commander and skilled warrior in battle, Roku O Mi has proven his mettle time and again, leading his forces to easily breakthrough enemy troops. He is strong enough to duel and wound Chu General Rin Bu Kun, who complimented him on the fact as few could do that. In addition to this, his reflexes are well honed as he was able to dodge Haku Rei's arrows, the same archer who killed Rin Dou. Gallery Manga Anime Trivia *Rin Bu Kun once said that he lacked a "sense of beauty" in his battle style. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Generals Category:Qin Generals Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Roku O Mi Army Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Article stubs